Special
by Monou Hakkai
Summary: A short monologue of Makoto talking about herself as an individual...but also about her 'special' bond with a blue haired friend. [Implications of a Makoto & Ami friendship]


Special

By: Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy

Rating: G

Summary: A short monologue of Makoto talking about herself as an individual…but also about her 'special' bond with a blue haired friend. [Implications of a Makoto x Ami friendship] 

Disclaimer: Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailormoon.

****

When it comes to people I care about I hold a delicate place in my heart for them.  It's to help me remember who they are and how we have a special bond that could never be broken.  Sempai has never left my mind or my heart since the day he left me in the rain.  No matter where he is in the world I'll always remember who he is, right? That's proof of how special he is to someone like me and how he could never compare to the other boys I've met these past days and months.  However I'm not talking about my beloved Sempai this time.  

I'm talking about the individuals who I call friends.  Or if you want to put in another way - comrades in battle against evil.  It depends by the perspective you're looking through, whether it is through the eyes of a normal girl or the eyes of a legendary Sailor Senshi.  The word comrade would probably pop up if we're talking about fights, wouldn't it? Ten'ou Haruka most certainly fits in this section.  She is someone who I respect for having a fighter spirit and strength that can compete with mine.  My friends, the Inner Senshi, are the ones who I am closest to in real life.  

Before meeting either one of them, I was alone for so many months.  Not simply because my parents died but because I lost some of my earlier friends from my previous school.  I scared them because of my aggressive behaviour, which isn't easy to control when there are bullies on the loose, mind you.  But it wasn't my fault.  People taunted about Sempai breaking up with me.  I couldn't just stand around and let them make my life a misery for insulting my first love.  No chance in hell.  Why else did I leave and enrol at Juuban High? I thought I could put that past behind.  And I guess I've done well to get this far without too much violence involved.  Look at me now.  I'm doing okay in my current school and current social life, aren't I?

My friends like my cooking, especially Usagi.  She eats the most of my delicacies when she and the others pay a visit to my apartment.  Though anyone can see that I am on really good terms with all the Inner and Outer Sailor Senshi, there is a particular someone I consider being the closest to me out of the four Inners.  And that would be Mizuno Ami.  Yes that's right, the quiet blue haired girl whose IQ cannot be matched by many other students in school.  How is it that she is the closest to me? Well she is one of the few people who will listen with a serious mind most of the time.  She is a more patient person than I am, particularly when it comes to reading a lot of books during a study period.  Then again I've been a listener myself when it comes to friends who have trouble on their minds.  If I see they're bothered with something I'll ask them what's wrong, hear them out and guide them on the decisions they are faced with. 

But what Ami-chan can do is not only sit and hear you out on what's on your mind but also tutor you in studying.  Well it's not a surprise now, is it? After all she is a clever girl and doesn't mind helping her friends with homework.  The main person who she tutors is either me or Usagi although Usagi-chan can sometimes pull off a low pass in tests much more successfully than I can.  I do try just as hard, mind you.  Ami knows Physics is not my best subject and occasionally helps me out on this subject at lunchtime in the library.  She isn't some brainy girl for nothing, you know.  She takes the opportunity to help people, thanks to her studious mind.  Sometimes I wonder whether she can pass as a teacher rather than a doctor like she's always wanted to be.  You know, I have always been grateful for her taking the time to teach me a bit of Mathematics but also Physics, since it's my least favourite, if not worse, subject.  Then again she helps me in most of my subjects when possible, aside from Home Economics since I can deal with that subject myself. 

Ami-chan also uses her intelligent mind to help out in battle, finding the weak spots on Youma and telling us where to strike.  Usually I'm the one who can do the most physical damage on the opponent so I have to take my chance in using my fighting ability on the battlefield if I want to be the victor and protect my friends all at once.  I don't think anyone realises this but Ami helps me a lot and not just Usagi.  Every one of us Sailor Senshi do our best to protect or assist Serenity-Hime on her problems but putting the subject of Usagi-chan aside, it's usually Ami-chan who helps me out.  The truth is we can frequently work together so well that I think we make one unstoppable team.  If you think about it I'm the muscle, she's the brains.  I need Ami's smart mind to back me and at the same time she needs my strength to protect her.  Doesn't it fit like a complete jigsaw puzzle?   

I know I can be impulsive in battle but Ami is the one who will take the opportunity to pull me back when she has to discuss important tactics.  Yet it's also to let me know that she doesn't want to see me get hurt any more than her and the others.  Although I am a big girl and can take care of myself I do appreciate her seriousness about me getting injured in battle, as I tend to take the most punishment when I meet the enemy face to face (well okay at times the damage isn't as bad I admit).  In return for the helpful favours she's been doing for me in regards to homework, I constantly protect her like I do with all the friends I have.  However Ami gets more of my attention while we walk around the school site.  

Though she is respected for her highly intelligent mind there a few individuals who envy her high IQ and sometimes want to get rough with the sweet blue haired girl.  So who comes along to back them off? Well that would happen to be me of course.  I'd say it's my job to stop some bullies causing some trouble for weaker individuals.  You have no idea how bullies make me mad.  I think bullies are worthless and have nothing better to do in their lives and making others' lives miserable is something I will not tolerate.  

My primary argument towards the bullies who dare lay a finger on Ami is this, "Does it matter that she's just as clever as you are?" We're all humans.  Not everyone can be equally clever, right? That's what makes us individual.  Some guys never give up on their bullying act, do they? They just keep coming and coming at Ami-chan.  And I keep telling them to go away or feel my wrath in a VERY painful way.  Seriously though, if they want a piece of me then I'll gladly give it to them.  Just say the magic word and I'll be at their throats and beat them down in one minute.  I won't show any mercy on them, especially since they were the ones who asked for trouble by picking on Ami.  Nobody picks on my friends if I am around.  

I always let Ami know that I will watch her back if any goons wanted to take her out and do something nasty to her.  Or if any girls bitched behind her back for being inhumanly smart.  Sometimes by saying this I get a gentle smile from her.  It's a good sign to inform me she accepts my defensive behaviour, though is a person who doesn't fight as much like I did in my first school.  Well, given the reputation for being a so-called Karate maniac, if not a saviour against bullies, of course you can depend on me.  That's who Kino Makoto is meant to be, right? Well that isn't always the case, you know.  I am still a human being.  I'm a tomboyish girl who has ordinary hormone problems that causes her to helplessly see Sempai in other guys that pass her down the street.

To be honest I'm not even as boy-crazy as my friends make out to be.  Ami-chan seems to be the main person who is faintly aware of this true excuse behind my flaw.  I don't think the other three can see Ami show her *subtle* understanding towards me when they are around her.  Of course *I* can tell she is aware of what it's like to be really timid around guys, since she has a spot for Urawa Ryo-kun and I have a spot for my dear Sempai.  I always tell her it's okay to be shy in a discussion about boyfriends.  Usagi may be more open about her own relationship but Ami and I tend to be quieter about our love interests around our friends.  

Ami and I find a lot more comfort in talking about the boys we love, as well as our lives in general, when we're both alone - whether it is at either one of our homes, a quiet area in the school grounds or at the library.  Nobody is making ridiculous jokes about who we have crushes on and spreading silly gossip about us around the school.  Girl talk is always in a serious tone between me and Ami.  Okay I admit once in a while I might joke evilly about Urawa-kun but half the time it's due to the fact that the others are present with us and our amusement time automatically goes up a level, thus we tend to sometimes act a little wildly in a larger group.  However when it's only me who is with Ami, protecting her from bullies or just spending social time with her, I've constantly been a sympathetic figure in reference to how she feels about life, as well as love.  

Ami and I are alike when it comes to the men we secretly love in our hearts and the friends we care about.  We hold the closest friendship that not many can pick out as quickly.  We are a relentless team.  Muscle and brain side by side, watching one another's back while being surrounded by enemies.  Like I said we have a special bond.  A bond that cannot be broken in an instant.          

OWARI 


End file.
